1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure of a projection television and, more particularly, to a cooling structure for cooling liquid crystal panels and a light source of an optical unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a projection television has a cooling structure for cooling the inside where heat is generated. For example, a special part for exclusive use for a flowing path such as a duct is provided in a cabinet as the cooling structure, (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-41547).
Since the known cooling structure of a conventional projection television has a special part such as a duct provided in a cabinet, there are disadvantages such as the complexity of structure and expensiveness caused by the cost of parts.